Antisense compounds have been used to modulate target nucleic acids. Antisense compounds comprising a variety of chemical modifications and motifs have been reported. In certain instances, such compounds are useful as research tools, diagnostic reagents, and as therapeutic agents. In certain instances antisense compounds have been shown to modulate protein expression by binding to a target messenger RNA (mRNA) encoding the protein. In certain instances, such binding of an antisense compound to its target mRNA results in cleavage of the mRNA. Antisense compounds that modulate processing of a pre-mRNA have also been reported. Such antisense compounds alter splicing, interfere with polyadenylation or prevent formation of the 5′-cap of a pre-mRNA.
MAX dimerization protein 3 (MXD3) transcription factor, a member of the MYC/MAX/MXD family of basic helix-loop-helix proteins, is a therapeutic molecular target in acute lymphoblastic leukaemia. MXD3 is highly expressed in acute lymphoblastic leukaemia and is expressed in normal and malignant B cells.